The field of the invention pertains to lawn mowers and, in particular, to reel-type mowers principally used on golf course greens.
Golf course greens, which usually consist of carefully grown bent grass on a carefully prepared soil surface, require very accurate grass cutting to satisfy discriminating golfers, whether professionals or skilled amateurs. To obtain a smooth, even, carpet-like bent grass surface, reel mower cutters continue to be used. The reel mower cutters used, however, must be carefully and accurately sharpened and adjusted for the accurate cut required.
To obtain the proper height of the reel blades and bed knife relative to cutter rollers, a gage mounted on a bar is used. The bar rests on the two rollers, with the gage used to measure the bed knife height above the rollers. The cutting height of the cutter is thereby measured. Such a gage-and-bar device is manufactured and sold under the “ACCU-GAGE” trademark and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,357 which is incorporated herein by reference.